Recently, along with the progress in the broadbandization of services, an amount of internet traffic has been on the rise. There has been steadily increasing demand for speed up/wider bandwidth of a communication apparatus.
If any trouble should occur in a network system, and a network should stop even for a short time, many works would be interrupted. Thus, it has become increasingly likely to generate heavy loss in the event of such a trouble.
A conventional virtualization/redundancy technique is disclosed in PTL 1.
PTL 1 discloses establishing non-blocking connection between transfer engines of respective apparatuses, connecting between a plurality of control planes by providing control system repeaters, and controlling data planes across all apparatuses from an operational system control plane.
PTL 2 discloses a cooling system configured to cool a circuit board assembly in an orthogonal architecture arranged inside a cabinet. The cooling system includes a first cooling air duct that allows air to flow from the front area of the cabinet corresponding to the region of the circuit board assembly into the cabinet and flow through the front portion of the circuit board assembly, then be distributed into two lateral sides of the circuit board assembly, and be discharged out of the cabinet, and a second cooling air duct that allows air to flow from the front area of the cabinet corresponding to one end of the circuit board assembly into the cabinet and through the rear portion of the circuit board assembly, and then be discharged out of the cabinet.